


We Are Like Butterflies

by Demon_Larrie



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, harry - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Larrie/pseuds/Demon_Larrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard. It's hard having so much attention on them and having to hide such huge parts of their lives. Louis just wants to be free. He just wants to sit next to his husband. They just dropped the 5th album. Times are getting harder and harder, and with them switching managements soon it's hard to say what the future holds. But they are along for the ride. Together. <br/>(tumblr: @synicreeper)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The alarm clock is doing that annoying buzzing thing again. UGH! Louis slapped the top of the black clock until it finally stopped. His eyes were squinty and his hair a mess as he groaned and rolled over finally enjoying the silence. That is until Harry entered the room and said “Good morning Boobear!” Why was he so happy this early? It had to be 8am. Louis turned to see harry in a comfy looking robe and his goofy lego shoes that he won’t get rid of. He’s holding a tray with eggs and toast on it. Harry smiled wide at him before stating that it was noon and Louis turned and shot up surprised.  
“Yeah, we’ve got an interview in two hours. Eat up.” Harry kissed Louis forehead and put the tray on his lap before going to the shower.  
“Hazza? Who’s the interview for?” Louis voice sounded sleepy as he took a bite of his toast.  
“The View” Harry stated simply. Louis ate his breakfast and got dressed in a vans baseball shirt, black skinny jeans that harry laid out for him, and his vans shoes. He checked his hair before going down to see where Niall was. He couldn’t find Niall but instead seen Liam talking with the PR woman that Louis hated. He turned around to walk the other way and finally caught sight of his Irish lad.  
“Nialler! Wait up mate!” Louis started a slow jog to catch up and Niall stopped to wait for him.  
“Hey, you’re with me. Harry is riding with Liam over.” Niall had obviously attempted his hair himself today. It was a wreck but Louis just frowned. It’s not that he hated riding with Niall, he just really missed Harry when they had to be separated.  
“Alright. You ready then mate?” He sighed and Niall nodded and led the way to the black Suburban. After they climbed in Louis put his earbuds in. He just didn’t feel like talking to anyone today. Scrolling through his phone, he finally landed on The Fray and hit play.  
The closer they got to the studio, the tighter his chest got. He was feeling it again. Tears started to fill up in his eyes and he looked out the window so Niall wouldn’t see. Louis felt that familiar soreness in his heart and he couldn’t stand it. He didn’t hate his job, he just hated the things they made him do. Helpless. That’s exactly what he felt and he needed that feeling to be gone immediately.  
They were pulling into the studio parking lot and he had to suck it up and get out of the vehicle and put on a smile. Not only could he sing, but he could act as well. He acted cheery and happy as he greeted the fans and took pictures with them. He caught a glimpse of Harry walking inside and his heart sunk. It’s the hardest thing that Louis has ever had to do. It’s so hard to act okay when you need to cry. It’s so hard to lie when you’re asked if you’re okay. It’s part of the job though. Right?  
“Harry on one end, Louis on the other! Niall and Liam sit wherever I don’t care. Hustle guys we gotta get moving!” Louis sighs and moves forward feeling like they’re just sheep getting herded to a fucking couch to sit and answer the same stupid sexualized questions. He sits on the end of the couch and Liam plops down beside him smiling. Louis reaches into his pocket to check the time on his cell phone and its not there. He curses at himself internally and Liam noticed he looked upset.  
“What’s wrong Louis?” Liam asked curiously. He really was a good guy, he was just…goody goody.  
“I forgot me phone” Louis whispers dissapointedly. He was about to ask Liam what time it was when harry passed by him and discreetly dropped Louis phone in his lap and took his seat on the other end of the couch. Louis wishes he could thank him right now when he gets an idea. He types out a quick “Thanks hazza” and hits send before putting his phone into his pocket as Niall becomes just another barrier between them.  
“Alright. Live in 5..4..3..” The camera man motions the 2 and the 1 with his fingers before the music plays and the crowd cheers. Louis smiles and waves like the rest of the boys.  
“Today we have the Lovely One Direction! You guys have just dropped your fifth album. It’s your first album as a four-piece. How does it feel?” This blonde lady is way too cheery for Louis’ liking. Liam is the first to speak up. Of course.  
“It feels great thanks! We really put our hearts in this one.” Liam smiled to Louis. Was he hinting? Louis couldn’t figure out if Liam was wanting him to say something so he just smiled and nodded in agreement. Awkward.  
“I bet! I’ve actually had a few good listens and I have to say I couldn’t pick a favorite if I tried. Its all so amazing!” She leans forward as she speaks and crosses her legs. She then looks right at Harry and winks. What? Louis didn’t realize he was glaring until Liam “accidentally” elbowed him while stretching to snap him out of it. Wow this interview is a mess already.  
“We were going for a more mature sound this time and I think all of us are really happy with the outcome” Niall smoothly distracts. He stretches out as he talks looking relaxed. This causes a few cheers from fans and he laughs.  
“Speaking of mature, you guys practically grew up in front of everyone. What is your taste in women now compared to 5 years ago?” Wow. Seriously? Louis can’t believe she just asked that. All of the boys seem to give her a judging look before Niall finally comes to the rescue. Again.  
“Well, I mean we haven’t really even been thinking about that we all have been so busy with touring and the album. I think that’s just something we can all agree that comes first before dating anyone. So our taste, I guess you could say, is just our music.” Niall laughs and Louis looks at him and smiles at his choice of words. He didn’t say girls he used “anyone” as a vague term and Louis loved that Niall did that.  
“But don’t you guys go clubbing a lot? Tons of girls at clubs throwing themselves at you I’m sure” This lady just was not giving up. Liam rescues us this time.  
“We surprisingly are able to go into these clubs and have a good time. We aren’t bothered by fans wanting to hang out. We tend to all have a good time with everyone. No big deal.” Louis manages to move in a way that he can catch a glimpse at Harry for comfort. He’s nodding his head in agreement with Liam’s statement before the lady gets the code for “showtime”.  
“Well as much as I would like to ask more questions, I do believe I’d rather see you perform Drag Me Down!” She says smiling. Louis would rather do anything than Listen to her say another word so he is the first to hop up and run to the stage.  
The boys all take their spots on the stage and once again, Louis is separated from Harry by Niall and Liam. Louis hears Harry’s voice in his in-ears and can’t help but smile. He gets butterflies and his heart skips a beat. Before he knows it, his part is coming up and he straightens his posture. He closes his eyes and starts singing with everything he’s got. That’s the only way he can beat the nervousness .He’s got to concentrate more on the lyrics and pitches than how he feels. Eventually it’s Liam’s turn and Louis sighs softly and sees Harry give him a quick reassuring nod, which causes Louis to turn away and smile.  
Uh oh.. it’s nearing the end of the song and Harry is about to do “the thing” and Louis has to brace himself. Here it comes.. Louis’ knees get weak and he, for a split second, contemplates just sitting in the floor.  
“NOBODY NOBODY!” Louis belts out.  
When it ends the crowd cheers and they all run off stage and back to the vehicles. Louis hops into the one containing Niall and he pulls out his cell phone.  
“Worst interview of me life ‘m I right?” Niall tries to make conversation. It isn’t his fault their management are a bunch of wankers.  
“I know. I just wanna go home and sleep all day. That drained me.” Louis said honestly. He seen that he got a reply from Harry and it says “Olive juice”. Louis laughs and replies “Dork”. They say that sometimes because when you mouth the words, it looks like you’re saying “I love you.”  
Louis loves Harry. He is all Louis needs in this world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's POV of the events of last chapter plus an adventure.

Harry woke up around 11am and Louis was still sound asleep so he took it as a chance to make him breakfast. He took a moment to look over the cuteness lying beside him and he felt a warmness fill his body. He loved him so much it made him keep pushing through this rough time they were going through. After admiring his boyfriend for a moment longer he decided to get up and put on a robe and his favorite lounge shoes before shuffling through to the kitchen of their hotel room.  
Once inside the kitchen, Harry looked through the basic groceries he had sent for. Eggs, bacon, toast, and cereal. He pulled everything out but the cereal and started to prepare breakfast when he heard his phone beep from his jeans pocket. He looked in the bedroom and seen his phone laying beside the alarm clock so he moved as stealthily as possible. It’s hard to be quiet when you’re over 6 foot tall ya know. He unlocked his phone and looked at the text as he made his way back to the kitchen.  
“You’re with Liam today. Interview today at The View studio.” His manager was at least good at letting them know what the arrangements were for the day.  
A frown formed on Harry’s face. He knew Louis would be upset, so he couldn’t be the one to tell him. He finished breakfast finally and put Louis’ food on a tray when he heard his alarm going off in the other room. Harry heard Louis slapping at the top of his alarm and cracked a smug smile at his silly boy. He shuffled into the room right as Louis had rolled over.   
“Good morning Boobear!” Harry said hoping he’d wake him up on a happy note knowing today would be hard for him.  
Louis turned slowly to see Harry. He looked so sleepy with puffy eyes and when Harry noticed him looking at the tray of food Harry smiled wide and told him that it was noon. Louis shot up in surprise and it caused Harry to frown a bit but he sat the food in Louis’ lap.  
He told Louis about the interview and went to take a shower. He never shut the door all the way so Louis could talk to him. Louis asked Harry when the interview was for and Harry answered his question simply then it was silent. There was not sight of his boyfriend when Harry got out of the shower but he noticed that Louis left his phone behind.  
After Harry got dressed he grabbed both phones and left to get into the SUV with Liam. The trip to the studio wasn’t so bad, he just worried about Louis. He texted Niall asking if Louis looked like he was okay and waited for a reply.   
“He looks like he’s about to cry mate. He looked out the window so I pretended not to notice. :/” Niall was Harry’s biggest ally in all of this probably. He watched over Louis for him which was a huge help.  
Harry didn’t stop to interact with the fans this time. He hates to admit it but sometimes the screams just give him a headache. And the fans were always so rude. He just didn’t feel like getting bumped, tugged, pinched, and talked down to for not making the “right faces” so he let Louis and Liam handle it this time.  
Harry went to the back room and found a coffee table covered in food and realized that he forgot to eat this morning. He grabbed a banana and hid to eat it so he wouldn’t be seen. He wasn’t even sure he was allowed in this area. He soon finished the banana and made his way to the couch they were supposed to squeeze onto. He reached into his pocket and dropped Louis his phone as he passed him and sat on the opposite end of the couch like usual. He looked over the see the blonde staring at him and he looked away rolling his eyes as he seen Niall take his seat. Harry’s phone buzzes once in his pocket but he assumed it was Louis and didn’t pull it out to look because he didn’t want to look disrespectful.  
After the mess of an interview they hopped into the same vehicles and left the studio. The same way that they came. Harry pulled his phone out and looked at Louis’ text and replied “Olive Juice” and laughed a little to himself. He was truly funny, he didn’t understand why no one else ever laughed at his jokes like he did.  
Harry and Liam’s vehicle pulled in before Louis and Niall’s so Harry found a place around the corner from the elevator and hid to scare his boyfriend. He crouched down and covered his mouth smiling to himself as he heard small footsteps walking toward his way. Once he heard the button being pushed he jumped out with a “BOO!!” only to see a poor old man looking at him wide eyed and holding his chest. Harry was apologizing to the man when he heard Louis laugh down the hallway. He just entered the elevator and hit the “close door” button until the doors closed and he was the only one in the elevator.  
When the door opened Louis was standing in front of the door with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face.  
“Oh shut it ya wanker..” Harry huffed still embarrassed and walked past him.  
“That was so funny though. You’ll laugh eventually” Louis said as he followed Harry.  
“Shh.” Harry opened the door going inside and changed into a Rolling Stones tshirt, Black jeans, and his dark brown leather boots. He was going somewhere. He didn’t know where, but he didn’t have to fly to Ohio with the boys until tomorrow.  
“Wh-where are you going Hazza?” Louis sounded sad.  
“I dunno. Come with me.” Harry said it like it was easy but Louis couldn’t argue.  
They both got ready quickly and went out without permission because Harry was getting sick of not being able to go anywhere alone. They got downstairs and seen the SUV’s and Harry formed an idea. He approached the vehicle with the driver sitting in it smiled at him.  
“Hi, y’okay?”  
“uh..yeah. need me to take you somewhere? I haven’t been notified of a-“ Harry cut him off  
“Yeah, I was sent to tell you that you are needed in the lobby. PR needs to discuss a plan” Harry smoothly lied and the look on Louis’ face was priceless.  
Just as Harry hoped, the dumb guy left the keys in the ignition so Harry hopped in the drivers seat followed by Louis climbing into the passenger seat and Harry took off quickly.  
“HARRY WHAT ARE WE DOING?!” Louis tried to sound angry but in truth he was thrilled. He’d never seen this side of Harry before and he loved it!  
“We are going on an adventure Baby.” Is all Harry said. His eyebrows were drawn down in concentration and he stuck the tip of his tongue out.   
It wasn’t long before text and calls poured into their phones but neither of them cared enough to answer. They went to a movie theatre and watched a movie. It was full of people but after a couple of fan pictures they sat in the middle and it quieted down and they watched the movie in peace. It made them feel human again. To be cramped into a theatre with tons of people and eat cheap popcorn and soda just made them feel amazing. Performing in front of 100,000 people was exciting but this was different. They missed this so bad.  
After the movie they went shopping. They hit up a few clothing stores and then went to a toy store before everyone started rushing out. They heard loud yelling and Harry’s heart sunk. He instinctively grabbed Louis’ hand because he didn’t know what was happening until he spotted their manager, security, and the head of PR. And let me tell you they were NOT happy.   
Louis looked up to Harry and gulped but Harry immediately stepped forward.  
“Here for the new Lego’s too?” Harry tried to lighten the situation but he failed. Miserably…  
“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!” the PR woman yelled fiercely causing Louis to flinch a little.  
“Trying to-“ Harry was cut off by his security.   
“Don’t you think you should, I don’t know, let me know if you want to go somewhere??” The security at least didn’t yell at them.  
“We just wanted to feel normal” Louis said in a small calm voice. His tone was sad.  
They were escorted to the SUV and taken back to the hotel. They held hands in the vehicle. Harry’s big hands swallowed Louis’ but that’s okay. Louis liked it that way.  
Once they got back to their room, Harry got his laptop out and looked through social media at the fan photos that he and Louis had taken with people at the theater. He looked through some comments and posts.  
“Harry and Louis…date?”  
“I saw Larry on a date you guys!!!”  
“So cute”  
Harry smiled and tweeted “Fun. Fun. And some.” Because it rhymed and he wanted the fans to know that he had fun today. He didn’t know what PR would make of it but he wanted to make sure the fans knew. He used twitter as a way to hint. He knows whatever he says is analyzed so he encrypts messages in his tweets.  
“Let’s go to bed love.. We have a flight to catch tomorrow.” Louis said softly and pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek.  
“You’re right” Harry shut his laptop and put it on the bedside stand. He rolled over to cuddle up to Louis hoping he’d sleep okay.  
He’s so glad he has Louis. He’s all he needs In this world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone comes back.

“Where’s Louis? LOUIS!?” Harry was screaming as loud as he could. There were so many fans in the way he lost him. How could he lose him?! “BABY!!!” Harry seen Louis for just a fraction of a second. He seen the arm of his sweater and started running that direction. It was a hallway. Oh no.. there were so many doors. Harry started opening every one looking around quickly. His breathing was quick and sharp, his forehead was sweaty and he was moving fast.   
“Baby?” That was Louis! He heard his voice!  
“Harry wake up..”  
Harry felt a gentle shake on his shoulder and woke up with a gasp sitting straight up in bed. He looked around frantically until his eyes landed on a sleepy and very worried expression on Louis’ face. Oh thank god it was just a dream.  
Louis opened his arms and Harry laid his head on Louis’ chest. Harry looped his arm around his boyfriend’s waist and cuddled as close as he could. “ ‘m sorry Lou… I did it again.. “ Harry said. He hated when he had bad dreams, he hated it so much.  
“Don’t be sorry Hazza. It’s not your fault” Louis said as he gently brushed Harry’s hair out of his face with his fingers. He hated seeing Harry so upset, he wished he could take his bad dreams from him. Harry has them at least once a month. Luckily Louis is almost always there with him. Even when Harry is in LA “without” him.   
Harry closes his eyes and drifts back to sleep on Louis’ chest and Louis doesn’t dare move. He holds Harry close to him hoping his bad dream won’t come back. He starts to close his eyes as well until his phone vibrates on the bedside table. He very carefully reaches over to see that it’s from “Management”.  
“Harry can ride with you but he is to be papped entering the other plane first. You are to enter in the front entrance and get photographed getting on your plane. Tell H to take the rear exit and an attendant will meet him and help him onto your plane without being seen. You will have an old friend waiting on you when you get off the plane. DO NOT SCREW THIS UP!” Louis sighs after he reads it. He is so miserable having to hide. He sees that its only 4am so he has another two hours that he can use to sleep before they have to get up and get ready to leave.  
Harry wakes up first. He shifts and rubs his eyes with the backs of his hands as he rolled to lay on his back beside Louis. This caused Louis to wake up and look at him. Harry was so adorable it drove Louis crazy. He adored his boy with every fiber of his being. Harry looked at him and smiles warmly at him before placing a small kiss to Louis’ nose.  
“Good morning Boobear” Harry said with his raspy sleepy voice and Louis melted even more.   
“Morning Hazza. Sleep better?” Louis voice was soft and then he stretched.  
“I always sleep better when I can hear my heart beating” Louis drawed his eyebrows down confused at Harry’s words.  
“Your heart beat? Do you mean mine?” Louis looked at him confused.  
“You ARE my heart beat Boobear” Harry was always making super cheesy remarks that Louis usually pretended to roll his eyes at but this made him absolutely melt. He looked at Harry with so much love he just couldn’t stand it. Harry leaned forward and kissed Louis soft lips. His hands were on Louis’ hips and their eyes fluttered shut.   
After Louis broke the kiss he sighed happily. “I wish we didn’t have to fly anywhere today..” He said slowly beginning to frown.  
“It’s okay.” Harry said reassuringly.  
“Pinky promise me?” Louis asked nervously.  
“Yes. Of course, always” Harry said smiling and he linked their pinky fingers together before getting up and opening his drawer.  
They packed enough for a week. Well, Harry packed and Louis watched him and kept reminding him which shoes to pack. Harry just smiled shaking his head. He packs their bags the same way every time. Their shirts on the right, then their bottoms, then shoes. He didn’t bother to separate their clothes because they share so much anyways.  
They got finished right when the boys came into their room with all of their luggage and they went over the plan. Niall was standing to the side leaning against the wall with this arms folded. Liam was doing most of the talking as always. Harry laid back on the bed with his legs over Louis lap who was sitting indian style in a hoodie and joggers. Harry had on Black jeans and a polka dot button up.  
When everyone was ready to go they left the hotel and got in the vehicles. Same as always. Harry with Liam and Louis with Niall. A few fans were waiting outside and the boys all waved and smiled at them before they left.   
Niall pulled his phone out and looked at Louis. “Selfie mate? For insta” Louis nodded and leaned over and Niall smiled. Right before Niall’s thumb hit the capture button, Louis pulled a silly face causing Niall to laugh. It turned out to be a great picture and Niall posted it with the caption “En Route to airport with the mate !” It made Louis feel important and he sat smiling looking out the window.  
The driver of the SUV that Harry and Liam were in pulled up beside the other and Harry could see Louis so he rolled the window down. Louis noticed and did the same confused. Harry winked and blew a kiss before the SUV sped up and got in front of Louis’. They did this sometimes so no one knew which boys were in which SUV.  
Louis’ cheeks turned red and he laughed and rolled his window back up. It wasn’t very cold but it was windy and they were going 70mph on the interstate. Liam called Sophia and talked to her until they arrived at the airport. Harry scrolled through tumblr. He had a blog about Louis. He pretended to be a fan and no one suspected a thing. He hit the little pencil in the bottom right corner of his phone screen and added a picture that him and Louis took a few days ago. It was of them cuddling in bed and he tagged it under #manip, #photoshop skills omg, and #i wish this were real. He cracked a smug smile as he hit “post” and sat back and waited for the reactions.  
“Omg that looks so real I love this!!”  
“I fucking wish”   
Most of the reactions were cute and happy. Harry smiled satisfied and closed the app as they approached the airport. His phone dinged as soon as he put it in his pocket and he sighed as he pulled it back out.  
“See you in 20 minutes handsome, I love you” Louis had texted him.   
“I love you too. You’re perfect.” Harry smiled big and replied before putting his phone back into his pocket. He always made sure Louis knew how much he meant to Harry.  
When they pulled up Louis entered in the front and was surrounded by people. He felt so lucky to have protection in times like these even if they were annoying any other time. Harry went around and made a point to only be seen getting onto the plane that everyone was supposed to think he was taking. Before he stepped out into sight he pulled a book from his back pocket. He grabbed it right before they left the hotel when it was still in the box. He ordered it from amazon just because of the title. He held it so that the cover was on the outside facing the paps and the fans. It was “Big Little Lies” by Liane Moriarty.   
He kept his eyes forward walking to the plane. Once on, he met the attendant and shook her hand. She motioned that he follow her so he tossed the book on a seat and followed her. It served its purpose and he didn’t need it anymore.   
Louis took his seat and waited for Harry. He looked around nervously. He was worried. These sorts of situations and plans always make Louis nervous. Harry finally showed up and took his seat just in time for the seatbelt lights to flash. They buckled up and the plane took off. Harry held Louis’ hand because no matter how many planes they fly on, Harry still gets scared sometimes.  
Soon everything settles and Harry lets go of Louis’ hand. Luckily this was a short flight so it didn’t take long to get to the destination. Harry told Louis that he would meet him in the hotel room and he left with the rest of the boys. Louis exited the plane to see who this old friend was, that he was supposed to be meeting.  
“No…” when he saw her. His heart dropped as she turned around and smiled at him. He was so mad. How dare they bring her back..  
(to be continued…)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out who "she" is, Dark Harry shows himself a bit. Then there's rebellion in the form of a gay club brewing up.

“Hi Lou!” she said as she turned around. She was smiling and her long brown hair flowed beautifully. She was wearing aviators and had her purse on her shoulder.   
“Hey…..” Louis said with a sigh. Paps started swarming them and she grabbed his hand and pulled him to a black Suburban.  
There was nothing he could do. He was forced to play the game. But he wasn’t happy about it. He texted Harry “Baby…its Eleanor…… I hate this… I just want to be with you..” He leaned against the door od the car trying to stay as far away from her as he could.  
“just come home asap we need to talk” Harry replied. He knew Harry was mad. Hell, he was mad too! Louis felt the pit of his stomach tighten. Was Harry Mad at him? How mad? It isn’t his fault.  
“Okay..” Louis replied nervously. The whole ride back to the hotel she kept trying to make conversation only to be ignored. Eventually they pull up to the hotel and she grabs his hand leading him inside the hotel to be photographed even more. Once inside the hotel and the safety and privacy of the walls he jerks away from her.  
“jeez alright. I guess that means I have to get my own room?” She said with a sassy tone.  
“uh. Yeah.” Louis said sharply as he walked away.  
Louis rode the elevator to the top floor and walked to Harry’s room. It was his room too but right now he was afraid. He turned the door handle slowly then stepped inside nervously. Harry was sitting in the chair in the corner in the living room part of the big hotel room. He had his right ankle resting on his left knee and his fingertips together. He looked pissed. But his eyes were red. Had he been crying?  
“We need to find a loophole. We need to fight back…” Harry choked out. Yeah…he had been crying.  
“I’m sorry…” Louis frowned still standing in the doorway.  
“It’s not your fault. We just need to be strong and fight back.” Harry stood up and walked to Louis wrapping his arms around the shorter boy. Harry’s long hair got in Louis’ face but he didn’t care.  
“I’ve got some phone calls to make.” Harry said and with that he left. He left Louis standing in the hotel room as he went downstairs. Louis changed and laid down to take a nap. Harry walked towards the elevator when the doors opened and Eleanor stepped out. He walked up to her with his eyebrows down.  
“You listen to the words I am saying. Do not touch him. Do not look at him. Do not talk to him.” His voice got louder with every word he spat at her.  
“Well I’m better than the alternative” She said with a smirk and walked past him.   
Harry rolled his eyes and left the hotel. He asked his driver to take him to Azoff and the driver said “I can’t do that sir. I apologize. He could just call a cab but they wanted him to know they wasn’t going to help him. In the midst of all this switching managements, it was war. Azoff handled some things and Modest! handled the rest still.  
Harry pulled his phone out and tweeted “Dark Harry is real” and hailed a cab determined. The first cab noticed him and pulled up. He told them the address and they took off. As soon as the driver started the route Harry checked his twitter to see the replies on the newest tweet.  
“OMG SLAY!”  
“I knew it!!! #darkharry”  
“Everyone hold your ears for the Larrie screams”  
“#darkharry is the reason Louis is the luckiest man on earth”  
Harry just smirked and deleted the tweet. He wanted there to be questions. He wanted people looking into it. He knew they’d think Modest did it. When the cab pulled up outside Jeff’s office Harry paid the driver and got out of the cab.  
“I’m here for Jeff” Harry told the secretary who was texting. She looked up at him and froze. Of course.  
“He… he’s in a conference call…” She stuttered a bit.  
“Then he will have a spectator” Without waiting for a reply Harry just opened the door and went back to Jeff’s office. Jeff was standing with his hands on the table and he looked up when he saw Harry coming into his office and he told the people on the call that he had to go,  
“Jeff we need to do something.” Harry’s voice was stern and deep.  
“I know. They brought her back. But I can fix it just calm down.” Jeff held a hand up to reassure Harry but it didn’t work very well.  
“Make it about just a meeting or make it end badly. I don’t care but Jeff please. Make it quick. I can’t…” Harry broke down and started crying. “I can’t take it anymore”.  
Jeff nodded and Harry left and hailed another cab back to the hotel. As soon as he got there he walked in still crying and Louis heard him and shot up worried. Harry laid down with his head in Louis’ lap and clung to him and cried into him. Louis hated seeing Harry this way. He’s only cried in front of Louis 3 times. This makes the 4th and it was Louis’ fault.  
“I’m so sorry Hazza.” Louis frowned tearing up himself.  
They fell asleep and woke up at 3am and instead of lying in bed sulking they decided to find a nearby club. They showered together before getting dressed. They washed each other’s hair gently and helped each other dry off. It was simple and comforting. They really do take care of each other.  
“Boobear where are my boots?” Harry asked and turned to see a smug look on Louis face as he held up a pair of vans, and a snapback. Harry shook his head.  
“nuh uh… nope, no, nah” He looked at Louis with a straight face but I think you know who won that battle.  
They went clubbing after they got dressed. They entered through the back of a club called “Stonewall”, a popular gay bar in the area. Louis entered first in his skate tough tank top and black skinny jeans and he was wearing some vans. Harry followed behind in a plain white tshirt, black jeans, vans and a snapback. A fan immediately approached and asked for a selfie with the both of them and Harry answered first saying “Of course” and he pulled Louis over and smiled bug for the picture.  
“Hazza.. We will get in trouble.” Louis said looking at Harry after the girl walked away.  
“Who cares? I’m getting us drinks.” Harry said as he walked to the bar. Louis liked this side of Harry. Especially in this vans and that snapback.   
This was going to get interesting. For sure.


End file.
